Adulthood
by OneSweetFanFictor
Summary: A story of my sim's adult life. A fun story to make, also based on real actions(on the sims ofc). (Yes, I am a teenager. A young one.)
1. Preview

**Hello again! I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE. HUSH CHILD. I've been REALLY, and I mean REALLY busy with school lately. But, I'm back. Anyways, I got a new series for ya. I made a sim that was like me, but. I aged her up into a young adult. I decided to have a, interesting life. (No spoilers ha!) But, I will give you a preview and further storytelling. **

_I walk out of the airport and look over the destination once more. I call a lyft and wait for it to arrive. Once we're there, I thank the driver and get out with my belongings. A small house with plenty of plants on the outside. A cute color with a touch of cobblestone brick. I sigh. Finally relieved that I'm in my own home. I open the front door. An empty house. I set my bags down and sit on the floor. So tired from traveling. But smile knowing it was worth it._


	2. Moving in

**Knock Knock.**

I wake up the the sound of a loud knocking on the door. Right above me. I was laying in front of the door from the night before. I was so tired, but I planned on getting a hotel. I checked my phone to see what time it was. _9:07 _It read. The moving can was supposed to be here at 9:00. I hear the knock again and I quickly got up.

"Hi!" I say trying not to sound tired.

"Hey, uh, we're here to move your stuff in." The man at the door said. He was tall with olive skin and blue eyes. His hair was brown and short with a cute haircut.

"Oh, ok. That's great. Go ahead, I'll help you out a bit."

**1 Hour Later**

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. " I say giving the moving man his tip.

"Oh, it's nothing miss. It's what we do." One of his co-workers yells at him from the truck.

"I gotta get going. Nice meeting you!" He runs off the the truck.

"You too! Bye!" I walk back into the house and look around.

A really retro house with lots of color. I loved it.


	3. Dillon Glover

~Welcome to your life, yeah, yeah. It could be a fantasy, yeah, yeah~

My Grouplove alarm awakes me from sleep. It had been at least five days since I moved in, and I got to meet the neighbors and explore. I had moved into Newcrest, and their weren't many people there. Neighbors told me that this was a new neighborhood, and that they had just moved there too, or hadn't stayed there too long, about a few months to a year.

I rub my face with both of my hands, waking myself up even more. I used to do that when I was still in school to get up. As I continue to get ready for the day,I think about jobs. When I was a teenager, I loved to listen to music and paint. Afterwards, I checked my phone for jobs. Painter was one of them. I looked at how much money I would get. Twenty-one dollars an hour. Sounded good. Now, I had a well paying job doing what I loved.

Quickly, I got bored at home. There was nothing good on tv to watch, and I didn't want to just listen to music. I decided to look for bars around my area. None came up. I got a bit irritated. There wasn't a park either by the way. A place called willow creek was nearby. A found a club/bar type place. I excitedly got dressed in nice clothes, called up an uber, and left.

* * *

I arrived looking stylish. I walked in looking stylish. There weren't too many people when I arrived. I decided to get a drink. And that's when I saw him. Dillon Glover. He was tall, with tan skin and brown eyes. He had black hair that was slicked up. I was immediately attracted to him, a bit like love at first sight. Though I didn't believe in that. I asked for a fancy alcohol. I started to make some conversation.

"Hi, one margarita please." I sit. "..By the way, I love your work outfit." He smiles. "Ha, thanks! You know, it reminds me of being a butler, but by the wages we get, I'd say otherwise." We laugh together. "Your funny. I actually just got a job. It's a painting job." "Oh? I used to love paintings when I was younger. But, things change you know?" "Yeah. Speaking of change I just moved into a neighborhood in Newcrest." "Newcrest?" " mhmm. " "Oh yeah! That new city they were building. I was thinking of moving there myself." " Really? " "Haha, Yeah! But I decided to stay here. I'm not very good with change." " Yeah me either, but I couldn't stand living with my mom. I had to get out of there. But when she needs me, I'll be there. You know? " "Yeah exactly. That's why I moved to Willow creek." " Wow! " He stares at me and I stare at him. "Oh! Your drink! I never finished!" We both laugh. We've been talking so much, that we both forgot life as we know it. "Here you go!" " Thanks. " I touch his hand on accident and we look at each other. "Heh, did you feel that?" He said with a smirk. "Yeah, but I'm sure you felt it more than me." I look down with the same smirk. He smiles. "Maybe I should take time off for a while." He holds my hand. I blush. "Not tonight, but maybe some other time." " Ok. Call me when your ready. " We exchanged numbers, and I left.

* * *

Once I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He had such a cute personality, and such a handsome look. He was perfect. But, I was careful, because there is no such thing as a perfect person. But I couldn't help but fall for him.


	4. What happens behind closed doors

~buzz...buzz...~

My phone rings as I start to wake up. I turn the phone over, thinking it was an alarm, when I see Dillon and I in a picture I took two days ago. We had gone to a restaurant together, and I snapped a picture. I always loved that one compared to the others. I answer the phone. "Hello?" I say with a sing song voice. "Hey baby!" He answers excitedly. "I called to see how your doing!" He said. I laugh. "But you always call ever since I told you!" I loved Dillon. He was my number one ever since I met him. When I told him that, he took it very well. I think we might start dating soon. "Hey, babe? I was wondering..Can you come over, like we discussed at the bar?" I say with a witty smile. "Of course hon. Anything for you" He said in a seductive tone. I giggled and said, "Tonight at 8." Then hung up. I was so excited for this night, the night we've been waiting for for forever! I laid back and giggled some more. "What am I doing?!" I said with a laugh.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch at 7:30 with my PJ's on. I was watching some reality tv show, when I heard the door bell ring. I got up and opened the door. It was Dillon. He kissed me quickly. When he finally stopped, he said, "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't wait!" He kept on kissing me and put his hand in my pants. "Mmm!" I said surprised but muffled. We made our way towards the bedroom, without falling somehow. He pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me. He started kissing me again. I pushed him away. He looked at each other."I love you.. " I said out of breath. He smiled and, yes. We did have sex. And I don't regret it. It was awesome!~

* * *

Hey peeps! Sorry for the inapropro stuff up there! 😅 I was having too much fun 😏 But, hopefully your liking the story so far! We've got a long way to go! So buckle up! (Cringe) Anyways, see y'all soon!


	5. Pregnant

I woke up in the morning to the snoring of Dillon.

I smiled, remembering the long night we had yesterday. I cuddled up next to him. If he would have woken up, I would have just told him I was cold. After a while, I got up and went to the bathroom. After washing my hands, I clenched my stomach. I figured I was hungry, because I hadn't eaten since 6 yesterday evening. I went to the fridge and made some cereal. My favorite. I sat down and ate. After my first few spoonfuls, I heard rumbling in my room. _He must be awake. _I thought. I got up and went to the room. Dillon was putting his clothes back on. "You're leaving already?" I said going up to him and kissing him. He smiled. "Sorry, love. But, I have work." He gave me a hug and said goodbye. I waved, sad that we couldn't continue. I sat back at the table and finished my soggy cereal.

* * *

An hour later, my stomach was still hurting. I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom, and did so. I wondered why this was happening. Then it hit me. I needed to buy a pregnancy test..

* * *

I gave the cashier the money. "Thanks.." I said wiping my tears. Earlier, I had told Dillon what I believed. "Dillon...I might be pregnant.." I said gloomy . He laughed hard over the phone. Like it was a joke. "You've got to be kidding. Because if your not, we're through." He said. " ...I don't know for sure-" I started, when I was interrupted. "Well you better find out!" He yelled and then hung up. I was devastated. What was I going to do if I was? So, I needed to find out.

Back to when I was buying the test. I drove fast back home, wanting to know the answer. I wouldn't mind to have a child, actually, I've always wanted a baby. But, if the father wasn't there to help, then who would be? I zoomed to the bathroom, and took it. Before I looked, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Remember..it's not a bad thing.._I told myself. I raised the test up with a shaky hand. It said I was pregnant.


	6. You can do it!

I felt like I had wasted too much water.

Ever since that night I came home and took that test, my whole world crumbled. I had cried ever since, and hadn't slept. It was 9 a.m. I checked my very low battery phone, just to see two texts from Dillon. **Was it positive?** One said. **If it is, you'd better get an abortion. That will make me love you again. **I couldn't believe what I was reading. This was the first time I've seen these. I suddenly felt a rush of anger. I got up from my bed and started pacing around the room. "How could he do this?!" I yelled. "That would be killing an innocent being!" I said. "And we have a choice! We are adults!" I glanced at the phone. I grabbed it and started texting Dillon back. **If that's how you want to be, then you can leave me and my baby alone! **I blocked his number, and deleted our texts. All of our pictures, memories, gone. I started cutting up the pictures we took together. I started to cry. Cutting aggressively, tearing up, and morning sickness did not go well. I had cut my finger bad because of the mist covering up my vision. I went to the bathroom and bandaged my finger. I took a deep breath as I looked into the mirror. _No one ever told me I had an ugly crying face._ I thought. I laughed and wiped my teary eyes. _Well, I saw this coming anyways. He was too good to be true. _I went back to my room, holding my injured finger. I thought about the baby._Where would I put him? I mean..I have a guest bedroom. But then there would be no where for a guest to stay..I'll just leave an air mattress, so they can sleep in the baby's room. _I smiled. I was so worried about having a kid, but I didn't even notice I was planning everything out. I sighed."Maybe this won't be so bad."

6 MONTHS LATER

* * *

"Ok mom I know." I said into the phone. It had been a long while ever since the fiasco of my pregnancy. But now I had got it in hold. Without Dillon. I told my mom after that day. She was disappointed that I couldn't get married before I had sex, but was happy and proud of me. I also told her about Dillon. She hates him. From the start actually. I had planned out the baby's bedroom nicely. It had a pastel brown wall, with all kinds of things baby's like. When I was younger, I had to babysit with my grandma for a long time. So I got used to being around babies, knowing how to care for it, etc. It wasn't really hard, but the fact that I didn't know the gender made it difficult to get a good color scheme. But I chose basics. I got a yellow bassinet. The other choice that wasn't gender related was green. I guess girls like green, but it's more of a boys preference. So, I went with yellow. Everyone likes yellow! I hope.. "Momma, I will be fine. You don't have to come early." " Alright, bye. See you at Christmas!💕" I blew a kiss to her and hung up. I held my what seemed to be gigantic belly. I couldn't wait until the baby came out. So I could be out of pain, and so I could see my little angel.


	7. Miles Gosier

p style="text-align: center;"I wake up to the sound of crying/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I yawn, stretch, and check the time. 6:00 a.m. I sigh. He woke up hungry at least at 4:00. Getting up, I pick up my beautiful baby boy, Miles, that was laying by my side and change his diaper. He was three months old now. A few months before he was born, my mom and my cousins flew out to visit. We had a great time, and they were at the hospital with me. They had left soon after though. I sighed as I held Miles in my arms. I picked up one of his toys. "Should we go out today?" I say in a baby voice. "Yes we should! Yes we should!" I say tickling him. I kiss him on the forehead and carry him to the kitchen./p  
p style="text-align: left;""In you go!" I say in a silly voice while sitting him in his high chair. Opening the fridge door, and grabbing the milk for cereal, I hear my phone buzz. I set the milk down and quickly go back and forth to grab my phone and go back into the kitchen. A text from an unknown number. Opening the phone, my heart stops. strongHey Nia./strong They text said. How does this person know me?! strongIt's Dillon. Listen, I just wanted to say sorry. /strongMy heart fluttered for a second. Did he really mean this? Was he really sorry? strongI heard that you still have the kid, but we can do our relationship again! You can just give him up! /strongI suddenly felt sick. How could he still be trying so hard. I hesitated, but then texted back. strongI'm not letting go of MY child. Stop trying so hard, I told you to leave me alone. /strongThe phone buzzed again. strong He's my child too! I get to make a choice. /strongMy face felt hot with A CHOICE THAT IS STUPID AND INAPPROPRIATE. I'M HIS MOTHER! I CARRIED THIS BABY WITHOUT YOU. AND I'M GOING TO CARE FOR HIM WITHOUT YOU. SO LEAVE. ME. ALONE. /strongI blocked the number and shut off the phone. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"My eyes were welled up with tears. Suddenly, Miles started getting fussy. Reality had kicked in. "Oh, I'm sorry baby!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I grabbed a box of animal crackers and put them in a Ziploc bag. I set it on his high chair, and he started eating them. I smiled and got my breakfast ready. I sat down and ate, making silly faces with Miles meanwhile. After we were done, I could tell he was getting sleepy. I put him in his car seat and gave him his toy. Asleep within minutes😊. I had a chance to clean up the kitchen and my room, and get everything ready for when we were going out. We needed more food, and toys for Miles. One I was ready, I grabbed Miles(his car seat handle), his diaper bag, and my backpack. For emergency. I buckled him up safely, put out stuff in the back with him, and drove./p


	8. Happy birthday!

**hoo boy. I'm back. Y'all already know, so let's get onto it.**

"And this 4×12 equals 48."

Miles blinked at me, nodded his head in understanding, and scribbled in his notebook. It's been 8 years since he was a toddler, finally starting middle school. He tells me stories of what happens at school every day. It's quite interesting. When I was in school, not much exciting things ever really happened.

"And this one-"

"I know mom." Miles replies with a smile. "I can do it on my own. I'll call you if I need you."

I look at him stunned. "All right. I'll be with Alana if you need me." I kiss his forehead, and return to my room, where a sleeping baby his placed on the bed.

Alana is my daughter. She was conceived at a late birthday party.

* * *

"Mom! I can't wait!"

I smile as a 10 year old miles runs around the living room with his new remote control car. His party had ended 2 hours earlier. We were still waiting for his father to come. Then, there was a sudden ring of the door bell. Miles stop and ran to the door. "He's here! Mom, is it him?!" I got up from the sofa and looked through the peep hole. "It's him." I smiled faintly. "YES! Open the door mom!" I unlocked and opened the door. Me and Dillon caught each others eyes. And, even though I don't want to admit it, I had felt the same way before.

"Hey." He said softly." "Hi.." "I brought Miles his present. I think he'll really like this one." " Thanks" I said heartfelt. We stared at each other for a beat. "Uh, come on in!" I say. He nods and walks into the house. It had been hard, but we learned how to get along. For Miles. "Daddy!" Miles yells running towards Dillon. "Hey buddy!" He says pulling his son into a tight hug. I lean against the wall smiling. "How about we open this present, huh?" He says, while Miles nods frantically. "Y'all can do that in the living room, there is more space there." I say, locking the door. I sit on the at with Dillon by my side as miles opens his present.

"No way! A new phone!?" I look at Miles and then back at Dillon. He smiled and shrugged. "Told you he'd like it." I chuckled. "He's been wanting a phone for a while now. He's told you about it?" " Yeah, pretty much." I smile and looked back at Miles turning on the phone. "Thanks Dad." Miles said, hugging his father. He looked at me and I looked at him. We smiled.

After we were done getting his phone situated, we put miles to sleep. "Thanks for coming. He was really happy to see you." "Oh, it's no problem at all. Anything to see him. And you." I smiled and blushed a little." "Look, Nia. We both know that we still love each other, and I'm very sorry for treating you the way I did." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry too..I shouldn't have blocked you, or yelled at you." He moved my hair to the side. I laughed, and kissed him immediately. Once we stopped, he whispered in my ear. "I'll never let you go again.." I smiled and hugged him.


End file.
